The Ghost of Heman
by Brimstone
Summary: After seemingly killed on a mission to Snake Mountain, He-man's spirit begins to haunt the royal Palace of Eternia in the hopes to uncover the spy in their mists
1. Default Chapter

**The Ghost of He-man**

By Richard Taylor

Even through the blackened night Snake Mountain cast a terrible shadow over the surrounding area. Moss Man and Fisto slowly and carefully crept through the rotten and dying trees and vegetation that stood in their path.

Fisto looked over at Moss Man. He could tell that his friend was visibly distressed at having to move through the dying plant life. He couldn't begin to imagine what Moss Man was feeling from the plants. Moss Man suddenly stopped. Fisto stopped as well and was about to ask Moss Man why he had stopped when Moss Man held up his hand. Fisto watched as Moss Man placed his hand against the trunk of a seemingly dead tree. Moss Man's fingers then started to grow and change shape. To Fisto, Moss Man's fingers had started to take on the likeness of roots. Still silent Moss Man's fingers ran over the blackened bark of the tree until they found a crack, then the fingers wormed their way in to the crack. Moss Man closed his eyes and allowed his mind to communicate with the tiny spark of life still left in the tree.

"There was a patrol that passed nearby," said Moss Man in a soft voice so low that Fisto strained to hear him. "We have to be careful as they are still close," Moss Man then removed his hand from the tree and opened his eyes. "Thank you again. I am sorry I cannot do anything to ease the suffering that this place causes."

Being extra careful Fisto and Moss Man made their way towards Snake Mountain. Soon they had reached the deadly fortress. Fisto reached in to his belt and removed a small piece of paper. On the paper was drawn a small map.

"When I was here last year I had chance to scout out a few escape roots from here." said Fisto.

Moss Man knew all about Fisto's past and that when he and Jitsu had travelled across Eternia in search of their mentor they had joined Skeletor's army, but Fisto was betrayed by Jitsu  and he left and joined forces with the Heroic Warriors while Jitsu remained a member of the Evil Warriors.

"Let's hope that Skeletor's men haven't discovered your way in and blocked it off." said Moss Man as the headed closer to Snake Mountain.

The two Heroic Warriors carefully pushed through dead brambles and plants and came up on Fisto's way in to Snake Mountain. The opening had grown over with vines and other plants. Moss Man used his powers over plants to move them to one side to allow them to walk in side.

Fisto and Moss Man found themselves inside a large tunnel. The walls were covered in a thick black slime. Moss Man could see the remains of small animals and plants that were unfortunate enough to be caught in the slime. As the remains decayed they let out a powerful stench that almost had Fisto and Moss Man gagging. Using his plant like powers Moss Man released a scent that was just powerful enough to stop the smell of death from overpowering them.

"How did you manage to survive this horrible smell long enough to find that you could use this to escape?" asked Moss Man.

"I almost didn't," replied Fisto. "But I knew that this place would also hinder anyone following me. I thankfully never had to us it until today."

The two Heroic Warriors soon came to a large opening in the tunnel. Ahead they could see the inside of Snake Mountain. As they began to head inside there was a sudden flash of light and Skeletor along with Beastman, Tri-Klops and Trap-Jaw appeared.

"You are either very brave or extremely foolish to think you can sneak in to Snake Mountain unnoticed," hissed Skeletor. "For this I should have you killed however I need you to deliver a message. Tell King Randor that his spies will never learn the secrets of Snake Mountain!"

Then before either Fisto or Moss Man could move a inch Skeletor raised his Havoc Staff above his head. A beam of bright green light shot out from the eyes of the ram's head blinding Fisto and Moss Man. When they could see again they found themselves outside Snake Mountain. Fisto and Moss Man looked up to see Tri-Klops and Beastman standing on the battlements with a squadron of Doom Troopers. Each Trooper had their blaster rifles trained on the Heroic Warriors.

"You had better leave!" Tri-Klops shouted down to Fisto and Moss Man. "Because Skeletor will not give you another chance to leave under your own power."

With that Tri-Klops's helmet span around so that his red eye was facing them. A beam of crimson energy then shot out from the eye and struck the ground at the feet of Fisto and Moss Man.

"Come," said Moss Man. "We can learn nothing more here. We have to tell the king about what happened here."

Reluctantly Fisto agreed and joined his companion in returning to the Royal Palace.

The new day had barely started when King Randor ordered the Heroic Warriors to meet him in his throne room. 

"I have called you all here for a very important reason," said King Randor. "I had best allow Fisto to brief you on what has happened."

Fisto stepped forward.

"As you know Moss Man and I were sent on a mission by King Randor to discover any truth in the rumoured threat that the royal couple were to be kidnapped during their up coming visit to the eastern continent. Getting to Snake Mountain was easy, though looking back it was too easy. Once we had gotten inside we were ambushed by Skeletor and his men. They knew we were coming and told us as much."

Once Fisto had finished his retelling of the past night's events all attention was turned back to King Randor.

"If our visit wasn't so important I wouldn't hesitate in cancelling the trip," said Randor. "But I can't. I'm leaving in your hands to find this spy and bring him to justice."

Man-At-Arms stepped forward.

"Will you be taking Prince Adam with you?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"No Adam will be remaining here," Randor then turned to Teela. "Teela I know that you are Adam's official bodyguard but I need you to help find the spy."

Teela nodded.

"Understood," said Teela. "But if you don't mind my asking, if I'm with the Heroic Warriors searching for the spy who will protect Adam? After all he does need protecting from a lot."

"I have chosen to leave Adam under the protection of my personal bodyguard, Strongarm," said Randor. "I will have a squadron of Royal Guards with me at all times so the queen and I should be protected enough."

"You do not have to worry about Adam's safety," said Strongarm from his place next to King Randor. "I have vowed to protect his life as if he were the king himself."

"You have no idea how difficult Adam can be." Teela huffed.

"No but I believe I am up for the challenge." replied Strongarm as he flashed a smile at Teela.

Man-At-Arms sat next to one of his many inventions, he was so deep in thought that he failed to hear Adam enter his laboratory.

"I hear that there's a spy in the palace," said Adam. "And that I've got a new bodyguard."

Man-At-Arms almost fell off his chair in surprise.

"Don't you know never to sneak up on someone," said Man-At-Arms. "And to answer your questions. It is as we feared there is a spy working for Skeletor in the palace. And yes until we find the spy King Randor has given Teela other duties and you will be guarded by Strongarm."

Adam sighed, even though Strongarm had proven himself a loyal bodyguard to the king and queen he still felt uneasy having him in command of his safety.

"Let's hope we find the spy fast," said Adam. "I'm barely able to keep Teela from guessing that I'm He-man. I don't need to start all over with Strongarm."

"I share your sentiments," said Man-At-Arms. "However I'm having a hard time coming up with a plan that will flush out the spy."

"We could always make Skeletor think that we are so desperate to find this spy that we are willing to do just about anything." suggested Adam.

"And how do you think we should go about it?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"We attack Snake Mountain." replied Adam.

Skeletor sat in his throne room staring at his crystal viewer. On the viewer the royal cruise ship had just sailed out of the harbour towards the eastern continent.

"Excellent," said Skeletor. "Once the ship is far enough out to sea I shall begin my plan to capture the king and queen."

The Evil Warriors that sat around the long table in front of Skeletor's throne began clapping their master's plan.

"All I need is to give my spy his command and the queen and king shall be mine!!" cried Skeletor.

Again the Evil Warriors clapped and cheered. Suddenly the whole mountain began to shake.

"W-W-What was that?" gasped Beastman.

"How am I supposed to know!!" snapped Skeletor. "Trap-Jaw get on the spy-cams I want to see who is foolish enough to attack Snake Mountain."

"Immediately Lord Skeletor," said Trap-Jaw. He then got up from his seat and headed over to the large computer that sat inside the wall, Trap-Jaw then raised his cybernetic arm. The tip of the arm then began to transform its shape so that it formed a large spike. Trap-Jaw then placed the spike in to the computer. Instantly the computer came to life showing the outside of Snake Mountain through the many spy cameras. Outside Snakes Mountain was a troop of Heroic Warriors led by He-man attacking Snake Mountain with a Battle Ram.

"How dare those fool attack here!!" snarled Skeletor. Skeletor then turned to his men. "I am not paying you to sit while we are under attack!" snapped Skeletor. "Now get off your backsides and fight back!!"

Instantly the Evil Warriors leaped up from their seats and raced out of the throne room to battle the Heroic Warriors. 

Man-At-Arms walked over to He-man as the Battle Ram launched another attack on Snake Mountain.

"Do you think we've got their attention yet?" said Man-At-Arms with a smile.

"With the amount of noise we're making we can't help get their attention," replied He-man. He-man then looked up as the Battle Ram launched another attack and saw a troop of Doom Troopers led by Karg storming the battlements. "They're here. Now let's hope they believe our little act." He-man then raised his sword and cried. "FOR KING AND ETERNIA.......ATTACK!!!!"

The Heroic Warriors then ran towards Snake Mountain.

"IN THE NAME OF EVIL.......DESTROY THEM!!!!" commanded Karg and his Doom Troopers charged in to battle.

As the sounds of battle rang out around Snake Mountain a small group of Heroic Warriors led by He-man made their way in to Skeletor's fortress. No sooner than they had stepped in to Snake Mountain, He-man and the Heroic Warriors were confronted by Skeletor and his warriors, Beastman, Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw and Clawful.

"How dare you launch a unprovoked attack!!" hissed Skeletor.

"We have every right to attack you Skeletor," replied He-man. "You have placed a spy in the Royal Palace and have threatened the safety of the King and Queen. We're here to force the identity of the spy from you. And no matter who you throw in the way we will have our answer."

"So the heroic fool has finally lost what little sense he had in the first place," laughed Skeletor. "Well come. The only answer you will find is the one that finally seals your fate!!"

Skeletor then gave his men a silent command. Instantly the four Evil Warriors attacked the Heroic Warriors. As Man-At-Arms, Ram Man, Mekaneck and Stratos fought with the Evil Warriors, He-man charged for Skeletor. Skeletor stood calmly watching as the champion of Eternia raced towards him. Suddenly with blinding speed Skeletor raised his Havoc Staff and a bolt of evil magic shot out from its eyes. He-man was unable to avoid the blast and it struck him in the chest. He-man fell to one knee but quickly got up again. Skeletor raised his staff again. Once more He-man was hit by Skeletor's evil magic. And again He-man continued forward.

"Why won't you die!" snarled Skeletor ignoring the battle raging around them.

"Tell me who the spy is!" He-man snapped back as he was stumbled by another attack from Skeletor's Havoc Staff.

"You don't know when to quit do you!" hissed Skeletor. The Havoc Staff suddenly vanished only to be replaced by a deadly looking sword. "Very well if you are so desperate to meet your creator try the power of the Sword of Darkness."

Skeletor then swung the sword through the air and a bolt of crackling purple magical energy raced along the sword's blade and flew off its tip directly for He-man. He-man swung his sword up to deflect the on coming energy, however his movement was to slow and the energy engulfed He-man.

The warring fighters suddenly stopped in their combat and turned to see He-man vanish in a ball of purple flames.

"By the Elders!" cried Man-At-Arms as he threw Clawful away from him. Man-At-Arms then raised his blaster and aimed it at Skeletor. "I'll make you pay!!" Man-At-Arms then pressed the trigger.

Skeletor ignored Man-At-Arms and just stared at the spot He-man once stood. The blaster energy sped its way towards Skeletor. Just as the energy was about to strike him Skeletor raised his hand and the energy bolts harmlessly bounced away. Skeletor then looked up with a evil smile on his face.

"At last," cried Skeletor throwing his arms up in victory. "I have destroyed the Champion of Eternia!! Soon all Eternia shall be mine!!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it!!" hissed Man-At-Arms as he threw his blaster to one side and raised his battle mace ready charge at Skeletor.

"No," said Mekaneck as he grabbed hold of Man-At-Arms. "Getting yourself killed won't honor He-man's sacrifice. Today we've lost. We need to get back to the palace, we still have to find the spy."

Man-At-Arms reluctantly agreed with Mekaneck and began to back away from Skeletor and his men. Tri-Klops and Clawful prepared to attack when Skeletor stopped them.

"Let them go," said Skeletor. "They have lost He-man. Even if they do manage to find my spy it will do no good."

Reluctantly the Evil Warriors backed down and allowed the Heroic Warriors to retreat from Snake Mountain. 

Everyone was in a stunned silence as they returned back to the city of Eternos and the Royal Palace. Nobody uttered a single word. Man-At-Arms was silently thankful for that as it was his and Adam's idea to fake a attack on Snake Mountain with the hopes they could trick the identity of the spy from Skeletor. Then it struck Man-At-Arms like a falling boulder.

'_How do I explain this to the king and queen?_' thought Man-At-Arms. '_How do I tell them that their son was really He-man and that He-man has been killed by Skeletor?_'

He knew that he could explain Adam's absence for a short while by telling everyone that Adam had gone off on some foolish adventure, but that lie could only last so long. In the end the truth would come out and it would destroy the king and queen as losing Adora to the Horde had almost done.

'_And I doubt that even the Sorceress could cast a spell to block out this tragedy._' Man-At-Arms thought sadly.

Man-At-Arms looked up to see the great gates to the city of Eternos. Standing in front of the gates were Teela, Orko and Strongarm.

"Well did the plan work?" asked Teela cheerfully. "Do you know who the spy is?"

"No we did not," said Man-At-Arms and Teela could sense the sorrow in her father's voice. "The plan went tragicly wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Teela. Then she noticed someone was missing. "Where's He-man?"

"He-man is dead." said Man-At-Arms after a short while.

Man-At-Arms looked at his daughter. He could see the same stunned disbelieve that he felt run through her. She opened her mouth to speak but she was too shocked to utter a single word. The only sound in the uneasy silence was the gasp of Orko.

"He-man can't be dead!" said the little magician. "He can't be!"

"What happened?" asked Strongarm.

Man-At-Arms struggled but managed to retell the details of the mission to Snake Mountain that ended in the death of He-man. Once they had reached the main hall of the Royal Palace Teela turned to Strongarm.

"Have you seen Adam?" asked Teela.

"No I haven't," replied Strongarm. "With all that has gone on I got distracted."

"That's what Adam usually needs," said Teela. "He's picked a brilliant time to decide to go off somewhere."

"Adam is resourceful," said Man-At-Arms. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That may be," said Strongarm. "But the king and queen placed his welfare in my hands. I'm going to search for him and bring him back."

"You should try the nearest swimming hole." said Teela.

Strongarm nodded and left the room. Teela then turned to Man-At-Arms and the others.

"Any information on the king and queen?" asked Man-At-Arms.

Teela shook her head.

"I've been in constant contact with the captain of the royal ship," said Teela. "He reports no incidents involving the rumoured kidnap plot. But to be on the safe side he has guards constantly watching the king and queen as well as watching out for any attack from air or sea."

"That could mean many things," said Man-At-Arms. "But I think its likely that the spy is still here. All we need to do is find him or her."

Strongarm was walking from the main hall when the communicator he had hidden in his belt signalled for his attention. Looking around him Strongarm made sure that no one was nearby he then removed the small skull shaped communicator that Skeletor had given him. Pressing a button set in one of the skill's eye sockets he opened a link to Skeletor.

"By now you have heard the good news." said Skeletor's tiny voice from the communicator.

"Indeed I have," replied Strongarm. "It is a historical day for you and all the forces of darkness."

"As it was always destined to be," said Skeletor triumphantly. "But we must capitalize on this. Even while the Heroic Warriors mourn the death of He-man they still pose a threat. Even more so as soon their grief will turn to anger."

"How shall we do this?" asked Strongarm.

"The plan to capture the king and queen was accidentally spoiled by them having you remain behind," said Skeletor. "But I do not see that we can't alter the plan a little."

"How so?" asked Strongarm a little puzzled.

"If we cannot capture the king and queen then we'll have to settle for the next best thing.... Prince Adam," said Skeletor. "With the prince in our grasp it will be easy to crush the Heroic Warriors and take the throne of Eternia.

I know you have a past with the young prince so when you find him, do with him as you wish. Only bare one thing in mind. If you kill him then you have me to answer to. Understood?"

"Perfectly." replied Strongarm.

'_I'll finally get my revenge on Adam for having me expelled from the Royal Guard Academy,_' thought Strongarm as his evil mind drifted back to a time when he was another person, then he had been a promising student of the academy, he would have been Captain of the Guards by now. But that all ended when the prince was sent to the academy by the king. His then girlfriend Teela had immediately taken Adam under her wing. They spent so much time together that he was soon forgotten. This he couldn't allow so on one of the academies survival trips he set a trap for Adam. All was going perfectly, that was until Teela came to Adam's rescue. Later he was expelled from the academy for his attempt on Adam's life and was banished from Eternos. However just when he thought his revenge on Adam would never come to be he met Skeletor. Skeletor offered him a chance at revenge, he agreed and became Strongarm the bodyguard guard to the king and queen and now Prince Adam.

Strongarm was lost in his thoughts about what he would do to Adam that he failed to see the vase flying towards him before it was to late. The vase hit the ground and shattered in to a thousand pieces around his feet. Strongarm's head snapped around looking in every direction for the person who had thrown the vase. The corridor was empty in every direction.

"Who's there?" snapped Strongarm as he quiet put the communicator back in to his belt. "You are only making it worse! Now show yourself!!"

Still no answer came to him. Boiling with pure fury Strongarm then turned and walked out of the corridor, all the time feeling that someone was watching him.

Man-At-Arms had returned to his laboratory. As he sat at his desk his thoughts had drifted from finding the spy and towards the inevitable time when they would have to deal with He-man's death in public. Man-At-Arms reached out and turned on his computer. Instantly the program he had set up to detect the spy's possible communication to Snake Mountain came to life. Man-At-Arms stared at the read out for a few seconds before he realized what he was seeing.

Teela was bravely holding back the tears that threatened to flood from her eyes. Orko was nearby and Teela could tell he was feeling the same way. Teela watched as Orko waved a finger in the air with disinterest. A small bubble appeared and floated for a few seconds, Teela could see something form inside the bubble but before it could fully form the bubble burst. Orko just sighed and conjured up another bubble. Teela turned away from Orko and stared out of the window and down to the courtyard of the Royal Palace. The guards were marching out for her daily inspection. Realizing that she had her duty to do Teela stood, turned and walked straight in to one of Orko's bubbles. Before the bubble burst Teela caught a glimpse of something inside. As she looked closer she saw that it was He-man calling out to her. Shaking her head and dismissing the image as something caused by her grief Teela walked out of the room and headed towards the courtyard. 

As Teela headed towards the guards she saw Man-At-Arms, Mekaneck, Ram Man, Fisto and Man-E-Faces heading towards them.

"What's wrong?" asked Teela as she saw the grim look on her father's face. '_I hope its not more bad news._'

"I have managed to locate the spy." said Man-At-Arms sounding very angry.

"Who is it?" asked Teela.

Man-At-Arms was hesitant at first then he spoke.

"He was cleaver I have to give him that," said Man-At-Arms. "But in the end I managed to locate the source of his transmission to Snake Mountain."

Teela was getting impatient with her father's need to drag out the identity of the spy.

"Please tell me who it is." said Teela barely holding back her frustration.

"It was Mekaneck." Man-At-Arms said finally.

Everyone including Teela and the Royal Guards were shocked and stared at Man-At-Arms then Mekaneck.

"W-What?! How could you say something like that?" Mekaneck said stunned by the accusation. "I am a loyal member of the Heroic Warriors."

"I found it hard to believe at first," said Man-At-Arms as he took something from a pocket inside his armor. "Then I found this in your quarters."

In Man-At-Arms's hand was a small communications device that was the shape of a skull. Even the newest Royal Guard Cadet recognized the device as one that belonged to Skeletor.

"That isn't anything to do with me!!" pleaded Mekaneck. But Teela wasn't listening. Barely holding back her anger Teela ordered her guards to arrest Mekaneck.

As Mekaneck continued his protest of innocence Teela turned to Man-At-Arms.

"I cannot believe that one of our own would do something like this." said Teela, tears threatening to finally break free. Man-At-Arms placed a comforting arm around his daughter.

"I know," said Man-At-Arms. "I couldn't believe it at first. But the evidence doesn't lie. Mekaneck was the spy and as such he shall face trial for his crimes including his part in the death of He-man."

Teela couldn't say a word, she only watched as Mekaneck was taken to the palace prison where he would await his trial.

_"Mekaneck is innocent," _Teela heard a voice say. But the voice was as faint as a gentle breeze and Teela struggled to hear it. _"He has been set up. The real spy still poses a threat."_

Night had fallen by the time Strongarm had returned from his search for Prince Adam. As he walked in to the main hall of the palace he noticed that the looks on everyone's faces were grimmer than they were before.

"What has happened?" asked Strongarm silently wondering if it would be worthy to report to Skeletor.

Ram Man turned to Strongarm.

"We found the spy," said Ram Man. "It was Mekaneck."

Strongarm faked a shocked reaction.

Strongarm had planted a second communicator in Mekaneck's quarters when he began spying for Skeletor to throw suspicion away from him if his reports to Skeletor were ever discovered.

"Did you manage to find Adam?" asked Teela breaking Strongarm's thoughts.

"I'm afraid I did not," replied Strongarm. "I even searched all the areas you told me he was likely to be."

"That is so typical of Adam," snapped Teela. "With that is going on he has to add more problems."

"I'm sure he'll be fine...." Man-At-Arms began to say, suddenly there was a loud crash and they heard the startled cry of one of the many palace maidens.

Instantly the Heroic Warriors were on alert and raced over to where they had heard the cry. They turned down in to one of the service corridors that led to the main hall. In the middle of the corridor was a palace maiden, she was on her knees staring up at something on the wall her eyes were wide in pure terror. Teela was the first to reach the maiden. Gently she helped the maiden to her feet.

"What is it?" asked Teela. "What has frightened you in such a way?"

Frozen with fear the maiden couldn't utter a single word. Slowly the maiden raised a shaking hand and pointed to the wall. Teela and the Heroic Warriors turned and saw large glowing letters on the wall. The letters said:

**_'The Grave Cannot Stop Me From Revealing The True Spy!! Give Yourself Up Before I Do It For You!!'_**

****

The Heroic Warriors stared at the words in disbelief.

"This is some sort of sick joke," said Strongarm breaking the silence. "We have the true spy locked up."

"Yes we have," said Man-At-Arms. "But it looks like someone wants us to think otherwise."

Strongarm was alone. His thoughts were on the strange message that was written on the wall. He was certain that he had covered his tracks so that he would never be suspected as the spy, and now with Mekaneck in prison he was more than certain he was in the clear. But the words troubled him. He had to find the one who wrote the words. The only problem was how was he to do it without giving away his secret. Suddenly Strongarm saw something out of the corner of his eye. Standing in the middle of the corridor was He-man. Only He-man wasn't there as Strongarm could the objects behind He-man.

_"I know that you are the spy," _said the ghostly image of He-man. _"Soon all the others shall know as well."_

"I don't know who you are!" hissed Strongarm as he angrily walked up to the ghostly image of He-man. "But your foolish tricks do not impress me!!"

Then using the power that Skeletor had given him Strongarm's right arm began to increase in size and strength until it was so strong that it could smash through anything.

Raising his massive arm in the air, Strongarm then swung a thundering punch at He-man. He-man calmly stood still as Strongarm's first hurled its way towards him. Strongarm's fist passed effortlessly through He-man's body and Strongarm momentary lost his balance.

_"I see you still haven't realized what the situation is," _said He-man. _"I am a ghost. I died at Skeletor's hand but it is because of you that my death came about. I am trying to make it easier for you. Give yourself up and have Mekaneck freed or I shall continue to haunt you until you go crazy."_

Strongarm glared at He-man.

"I shall do no such thing," hissed Strongarm.

Strongarm swung again and once again his mighty fist passed harmlessly through He-man. Only this time his fist hit the wall sending a loud crashing sound echoing down the corridor and a large hole in the wall. Just at that moment Orko floated around the corner.

"What was that noise?" asked Orko.

Strongarm span around. He-man was gone leaving only himself and a very large hole in the wall.

"What happened here?" asked Orko as he spotted the hole.

"Its none of your business!" snapped Strongarm who then turned and left the stunned Orko floating in the corridor.

Many of the Heroic Warriors had gotten up well before the morning sun had begun to rise. Teela was one of the first to enter the main hall. As she took a mug of steaming hot coffee from one of the maidens that were preparing the morning breakfast she noticed Fisto, Ram Man and Man-At-Arms standing to one side.

"Couldn't sleep either?" asked Fisto as Teela made her way over to them.

"No I couldn't," said Teela as she sipped her coffee. "Every time I felt like falling asleep I kept on thinking about the spy, the death of He-man and Adam's disappearance. It like they're all connected somehow."

"We all share the same feeling," Man-At-Arms said. "Be we have captured the spy. Mekaneck is in a cell awaiting his trial."

"You cannot truly believe Mekaneck was the spy." said Teela.

"That's not what you thought yesterday," said Ram Man. "You were the one that arrested Mekaneck."

"I know," said Teela. "But when I saw that writing on the wall it made me start to wonder weather Mekaneck wasn't set up and that however incredible it may seem He-man's spirit is trying to guide us to the true spy."

"I agree that it is possible that Mekaneck isn't the spy. After all who would risk being discovered in such a way by hiding a communicator from Skeletor in their own quarters." said Man-At-Arms. "And hopefully the real spy will accidentally trip himself up if he believes that we still think Mekaneck is the one we were after. As for He-man's spirit guiding us. I wish it were true. We all do."

"I can't believe you don't believe me," said Teela. "If nothing this planet is a magical place....." then a thought suddenly came to Teela. "If there is any way to contact He-man then the Sorceress of Grayskull shall know. I'm going to see her."

"Y-You can't go and see the Sorceress." Man-At-Arms suddenly said.

Teela looked at her farther puzzled as did Ram Man and Fisto.

"Why not?" asked Teela. "Surely the Sorceress would be more than willing to help us."

"That is true," said Man-At-Arms. "If only the Sorceress was still on Eternia." looking around at the others faces Man-At-Arms decided that he needed to tell them more. "The Sorceress was summoned by Zodac the Cosmic Enforcer not long after He-man's death. She in turn summoned me to Castle Grayskull. There the Sorceress told me that she had to leave Eternia for a short time while she searched for the one who would replace He-man as the Champion of Eternia."

The others still looked puzzled but seemed to accept Man-At-Arms's explanation.

"Well we're back to square one." said Teela frustrated.

At that moment Strongarm walked in to the room. Like the others Strongarm didn't look like he had slept well either.

"Are you still angry over not finding Adam?" asked Teela. "Well you shouldn't. It took me a good few years before I managed to work out where Adam runs off to. Yet even now he still manages to pull his disappearing act from time to time."

Teela's statement didn't make Strongarm feel any better. The last thing on his mind was finding the prince, though he guessed that when he reported his failure to Skeletor it would be the least of his worries. His frustration had grown over night as he tried to work out who had discovered that he was the spy and not Mekaneck. Once he found the person or persons responsible for the incident involving what he believe must have been some sort of holographic image of He-man, he would make them pay in a way that would go down in legend even at Snake Mountain.

"I was placed in charge of the prince's safety by the king himself," said Strongarm. "And as such I feel that I have failed them. I am going to head out and continue my search for the prince."

Before any of the others could say a word Strongarm turned and walked out of the hall. Once inside the corridor Strongarm stopped and pulled out a small hand held device. Switching it on the device began to show an image from inside the main hall.

'_Good with my spy drone safely hidden I can keep an eye on the Heroic Warriors,_' thought Strongarm as his tiny spy drone control to transmitting everything it saw. '_With the Heroic Warriors believing that I am looking for Prince Adam they won't bother me while I search for the one that knows my secret. And if its one of the Heroic Warriors then the drone shall inform me immediately._'

Strongarm then put the device away and began his hunt.

No sooner had Strongarm left the Royal Palace his communicator began signalling for his attention. Making sure no one was around Strongarm grabbed the communicator.

'_This is really bad timing._' thought Strongarm as he switched the device on.

As expected it was Skeletor calling him. 

'_No doubt about why I haven't delivered Prince Adam yet._' Strongarm thought before Skeletor spoke.

"What have you to report?" demanded Skeletor immediately. "Why isn't Prince Adam in my clutches?"

"The prince has disappeared." said Strongarm.

"Disappeared?" hissed Skeletor. "What do you mean he has disappeared?"

"It is believed that the prince has unfortunately chosen this time to go off on some sort of adventure," explained Strongarm. "I was just about to......."

"I do not want to listen to excuses!!" snapped Skeletor cutting off Strongarm's sentence. "I cannot wait for you to redeem your failure. We will have to proceed with or without Adam being my captive."

Strongarm waited silently for Skeletor to continue.

"Your new mission couldn't be more simple," continued Skeletor. "I want you to lead the Heroic Warriors in to a trap. Make sure you do not fail me again."

At that moment Orko floated around the corner. His mind was still filled with the events of the previous night and his dreams about He-man trying to tell him Mekaneck couldn't be the spy that he collided with Strongarm. Startled by Orko Strongarm dropped his communicator and it shattered as it hit the ground.

"You foolish imp!!" snarled Strongarm, his arms already turning in to the powerful weapons that they were.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," cried Orko. "I was so distracted that I didn't see you there." suddenly the broken pieces of Strongarm's communicator caught Orko's eye. "I'm sorry I've broken it," Orko swooped down and picked up the pieces. It was then he realized what it was. "By the great magician of Trolla! This is the marking of Skeletor..... That must mean that you're the......"

Strongarm's huge shadow loomed over Orko. Orko tried to fly away but Strongarm was too fast and caught Orko in his mighty arms.

"You are going nowhere!" growled Strongarm as he began to crush Orko in his vice like grip.........

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ghost of He-man: Continued **

It was noon though Mekaneck couldn't tell from his prison cell. Mekaneck was waiting for the Eternos Law Enforcement Officers to come and take him to the city courtroom where he would be put on trial for being a spy. In a small way Mekaneck was relieved that it was the court of Eternos that he was facing as he didn't believe that he could face the Royal Court which would include most of his allies in the Heroic Warriors, even though he was innocent of the crime. Mekaneck's thoughts were broken when he heard the sound of the main doors leading to his cell open. Mekaneck prepared himself to be met by one of the ELE Officers. But instead he saw Teela walking towards his cell.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mekaneck a little sharper than he expected. "Unless it's to get me out of here I don't think we have much to say."

Teela was hurt by Mekaneck's words.

"If it makes you feel better," said Teela. "I no longer believe that you are the spy. Deep down I don't think I've ever believed that you were the spy."

"I didn't stop you from having me arrested." said Mekaneck.

"Once again I apologize," said Teela as she held up a key card to Mekaneck's cell. "I just hope that this hasn't damaged our friendship." Teela then pressed the key card against the control panel of the cell and the door swung open instantly.

"I hope it hasn't as well," said Mekaneck as he walked out of the cell. "Have you caught the real spy?"

"No," said Teela as the left the prison behind and headed towards a waiting Wind Raider. "And we still don't know who the spy is. However he has showed himself in a way."

"What do you mean?" asked Mekaneck.

"It's hard to believe but here goes," said Teela. "It was early morning and I along with my farther, Fisto and Ram Man were trying to work out a way to flush out the spy when a icy wind blew through the main hall. Then on one of the walls we saw the same glowing writing that claimed that you weren't the spy. As we stood and watched the writing as it was being written on the wall by an invisible hand it spelled out,

'ORKO IN DANGER!'

We raced to find Orko but he was nowhere to be found."

"And you think this has something to do with the real spy?" asked Mekaneck.

"I'm not sure," said Teela as she started to land the Wind Raider. "Orko was going to meet me this morning to talk about these dreams he's been having. And with the Sorceress away Orko was possibly the only other person who could tell weather these strange things that have been happening are truly He-man trying to communicate the identity of the true spy to us."   ****

As Mekaneck and Teela left the hangar bay they were met by Man-At-Arms, Ram Man, Fisto and Man-E-Faces. After they had welcomed Mekaneck back Man-At-Arms turned to Teela.

"There's still no sign of Orko," said Man-At-Arms. "And Strongarm hasn't reported in either."

"Do you think Strongarm could be the spy?" wondered Ram Man.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet," said Teela. "After all we've already got it wrong once. We'll give Strongarm some more time to report back. First we have to find where Orko has disappeared to."

Orko stared at the cage of magical energy that surrounded him. Orko knew that Skeletor's magic prevented him from using his own magic to escape or contact his friends.

Orko silently sat and watched as the Evil Warriors went about their daily routine for their master, Skeletor. Suddenly the doors to the room opened and Skeletor and Strongarm walked in.

"In a small way you have made up for you past failure," Orko could hear Skeletor say. "By adding Orko's disappearance to the disappearance of Prince Adam and the death of He-man the Heroic Warriors are ripe for defeat. I have Karg organizing a troop of Doom Troopers. They will be ready for the ambush that you shall lead the Heroic Warriors in to. With the Heroic Warriors engaged in battle with Karg and the Doom Troopers I shall lead a force of my finest warriors in a attack on Eternos."

"How shall I lead the Heroic Warriors in to the ambush?" asked Strongarm.

Skeletor was about to scold Strongarm for his foolish question but decided against it, instead he turned to Orko.

"Take the little wizard to the Valley of Shadows," said Skeletor. "Then inform the Heroic Warriors that he is there. My Troopers will take care of the rest."

'_I have to warn the others!_' Orko thought franticly. '_But how do I get out of this cage?_'

Then something suddenly caught Orko's eye. In the background behind the other Evil Warriors Orko spotted He-man. For a moment his heart began to race then a thought suddenly came to him.

'_That's not He-man,_' Orko thought sadly. '_That's Faker!_'

Orko glared at what he believed was the robotic clone of He-man. But then he remembered that Faker had been thrown down the abyss that surrounded Castle Grayskull two years earlier. There was no way Faker could have escaped and the technology that created Faker had been destroyed. So Orko stared closer at the He-man before him and to his surprise he could see the walls of Snake Mountain through He-man's body. As Orko was about to speak He-man turned his head and put a finger to his lips.

"_You must remain quiet._" said He-man.

Orko was bursting with joy. If this was the spirit of He-man then Eternia hadn't lost their greatest champion. Slowly He-man turned and walked towards Orko. Orko stared in amazement as He-man passed through solid objects and even the Evil Warriors that got in his way as he walked across the room.

"_It is good to see you again my friend,_" said He-man once he reached Orko's cage. Orko wanted to speak but he knew it would alert those gathered in the room, so he silently listened to what He-man had to say. "_You have to warn the others about Skeletor's plan. You must make sure that they do not fall for Skeletor's plan._" then as if to answer Orko's unasked question He-man said. "_Be patient I shall free you from the cage. Just wait for my signal to flee._"

Orko nodded his understanding. He-man then backed away and Strongarm walked over to the cage.

"Its time for you to spell the end for the Heroic Warriors." snarled Strongarm as he lifted the cage off the table.

Orko glanced over at He-man. Having He-man there weather it was in spirit or living gave Orko the courage he needed. Strongarm then carried Orko to a waiting Roton. Once Strongarm had secured Orko in to the Roton he started the vehicle and headed towards the Valley of Shadows.

The fight to the Valley of Shadows was uneventful. Orko wondered why the ghost of He-man hadn't freed him from his cage yet.

_'Surely we are far enough away from Skeletor's forces by now.' _Orko thought as Strongarm began to land the Roton in the middle of the valley.

As soon as he had seen the valley Orko knew why it got its name. The valley was sat in the heart of the Sands of Time, yet where the Sands of Time were brilliantly lit by the Eternian sun the valley was in a state of permanent darkness. As the Roton descended deeper in to the valley its huge eye like headlights shone down, Orko could see the nocturnal animals run from the sudden light. In the distance the lights shone up on Karg and his squadron of Doom Troopers.

_'I do wish He-man would hurry up and free me!'_ thought Orko as his cage was lifted out of the Roton by Strongarm.

Strongarm carried the cage and Orko over to the waiting Karg. Karg was smiling his usual wicked smile.

"I have been waiting a very long time to get my revenge on the Heroic Warriors." hissed Karg as he held up his right arm with the cybernetic hook that was once his right hand.

"Is everything ready?" said Strongarm.

Karg turned to him.

"Everything is set," replied Karg not liking Strongarm questioning him. "All we need is for you to do your part."

"You do not need to worry about me," Strongarm replied sharply. "I have everything under contr......."

Suddenly a loud screaming sound cut off Strongarm's words. Everyone including Orko looked around to see where the noise had come from. At first all they could see was the darkness that surrounded them. Then in the distance Orko caught a glimpse of a glowing green light. The light grew larger as it got closer; the others saw the light as well and were stunned as the light formed in to the shape of He-man.

"W-W-What is going on around here?" gasped Karg momentary stunned by the vision before him.

Apart from Orko, Strongarm was the only one to recover quickly.

"_Your time is up!_" called out the ghostly He-man. "_You refused to confess now you shall pay!_"

With pure anger racing through his body, Strongarm channelled his strength in to his mighty arms. Having finally recovered Karg turned to his Doom Troopers.

"Fire all weapons!!" ordered Karg. "I want whoever or whatever that is reduced to atoms!!"

Without a second thought each Doom Trooper raised their blaster rifles and began firing at the on coming He-man.

Orko watched from his cage as the blaster energy lit up the darkness. Each And every shot passed through He-man's body. Strongarm was silently assessing the situation; he knew that if the blasters were having no effect on He-man then even with all of his incredible strength he wouldn't be able to harm him.

_'It must be some sort of trick,'_ thought Strongarm. _'But who could be causing it?'_

He-man continued pass the barrage of blaster energy and towards Strongarm. Realizing that their attack was futile Karg ordered the Doom Troopers to stop firing. He-man ran towards Strongarm, Strongarm readied himself for the attack, when suddenly He-man leaped in to the air. As He-man soared over Strongarm his body began to change. Orko could no longer see anything through He-man's body. As soon as He-man landed he raced over to the cage. He-man lifted up the Sword of Power and brought it crashing down upon Orko's cage. The magical energy that created the cage crackled and sparked, suddenly with a flash of light the cage vanished freeing Orko.

"H-H-How?" Orko tried to ask.

"I'll explain later," said He-man. "I need you to get to the palace and warn the others of Skeletor's plan to attack."

Orko nodded and vanished in a hail of brightly colored sparks. He-man turned just in time to avoid being hit by a blast from Karg's blaster.

"You are no ghost!!" hissed Karg recovering from his original shock. "It was all a blasted trick!!" Karg then fired again and ordered his Doom Troopers to do the same. "I'll make sure that there is nothing left of you this time!! Not even enough for you to come back!!"

As He-man used his sword to defend himself from the barrage of blaster fire Strongarm slowly made his way to his Roton.

_'I have to stop that pest before my cover is truly blown!' _thought Strongarm as he leaped in to the Roton. 

He-man dropped to one knee as the Troopers continued to blast away. It was only a matter of time before one of the shots would strike him. He-man began to crawl backwards as Karg ordered the Troopers to advance forward.

"Keep it up!!" ordered Karg. "We shall destroy every atom in his body."

Through the constant light of the blaster fire He-man watched helpless as Strongarm's Roton lifted off to give chase after Orko.

Orko appeared in another hail of magical sparks. The little Trollon was drenched in sweat as the trip drained most of his energy. Orko looked up to see the walls of Eternos City nearby. Taking a deep breath Orko prepared to race for the city. Suddenly he heard the distinctive sound of a Roton coming towards him. Turning Orko's worst fears were confirmed as he saw Strongarm in his Roton speeding his way towards him. Spurned on by fear Orko turned and raced for the main gates of Eternos City.

Strongarm looked down at the control panel of his Roton. The read-outs were signalling that the engines were overheating as he pushed the Roton as fast as he could. Suddenly something caught his eye, looking up he saw Orko appear from nowhere.

"I've got you now!" hissed Strongarm as he forced the Roton to go even faster. 

Strongarm knew that if he didn't catch Orko then his cover as the bodyguard to the king and queen would be blown and his identity as the spy would be revealed and then he would have to face Skeletor's wrath.

The Roton was getting closer and closer, Orko could feel the wind being whipped up by the Rotons deadly spinning blades. Refusing the urge to look over his shoulder Orko continued towards the main gates of Eternos.

He-man was growing tired. The sustained attacks from Karg and his Doom Troopers were draining his strength far too quickly. 

_'I don't think I can take any more of this,'_ thought He-man. _'I need some help.'_

Suddenly the Valley of Shadows was lit in a brilliant. The Doom Troopers kept on firing blindly, however they began to bounce off a seemingly invisible force shield.  Karg dropped his weapon and tried to shield his eyes with his arms.

_"This is not as well discussed He-man."_ echoed a voice from the light.

"I know," replied He-man. "But I couldn't sacrifice the life of a friend. Not even for this mission."

_"We understand."_ said the voice, suddenly the light faded and was once again replaced with the eternal darkness of the valley, however there was one thing that remained. He-man stood up to see Zodac, the Cosmic Enforcer standing in between the Doom Troopers and himself.

"I will aid you this once," Zodac said as he turned to face He-man and ignoring the Doom Troopers attacks. "Only because the one which, who you gave up the spirit powers for is still in danger."

Zodac then raised a hand and the Doom Troopers and Karg vanished in a flash of light. Then Zodac turned to He-man. "The balance is still in danger of being tipped to one side. You must still stop Strongarm however I can no longer offer the aid you require. This mission must be completed alone."

"Zodac I request one thing from you." asked He-man.

"We have already sailed close to the edge of interference already," said Zodac. "To aid you any more would result in achieving the very thing that we are trying to avoid."

"All I ask is that you send me to Orko." said He-man.

"I cannot do as you ask," said Zodac. "However I can ask for the aid of another. That is all I'm allowed to do."

Zodac then faded from existence leaving He-man alone in the darkness of the Valley of Shadows.

The Sorceress sat in deep meditation on her throne in Castle Grayskull. As she let her mind wander over the landscape of Eternia she began to feel a familiar presence.

"How may I be of service, Zodac?" asked the Sorceress as she opened her eyes to greet the Cosmic Enforcer.

"As you may know, the mission has taken a rather difficult turn." said Zodac.

"Indeed. I have been witnessing the events," said the Sorceress. "However I do not see what I can do. The Cosmic Council has bared my involvement in this matter."

"The Council has debated this and come to a conclusion," said Zodac. "It is the councils ruling that you shall be allowed to aid He-man in a minor way. Your task is to allow He-man to reach Orko to save his life. However there are restrictions that are to be imposed upon you."

"And those restrictions are?" asked the Sorceress.

"He-man is not allowed to travel by your magic," said Zodac. "You will have to find another way in order to get He-man to where he is needed."

Zodac then vanished leaving the Sorceress alone in Castle Grayskull. Instantly her thoughts turned to finding a way for He-man to reach Orko that wouldn't violate the orders of Zodac and the Cosmic Council.

Suddenly a idea came to her. Deep in one of Grayskull's chambers Man-At-Arms had built a workshop so that he could create some of his more powerful weapons and machinery without being disturbed. The Sorceress closed her eyes and allowed her mind to search Man-At-Arms's workshops until she found what she was looking for. The Sorceress then spoke one of the many spell that she had at her command and the object she required appeared before her. The Sorceress looked down at the partly built machine; even in this state the Sorceress could tell that the machine resembled a large orange eagle. As the Sorceress walked over to the machine it reminded her of Zoar the giant falcon, the form she took whenever she needed to travel outside the walls of 

Castle Grayskull. 

_'No doubt __Duncan__ got the idea from Zoar.' _thought the Sorceress.

The Sorceress then placed a hand on the head of the machine.

"I am sure Duncan will not mind my finishing his work," said the Sorceress. She then closed her eyes again. There was then a rush of light that ran the entire length of the Sorceress's body, in to her hand then through her fingers and in to the machine. "I give you life! Sun Blazer!" commanded the Sorceress as she opened her eyes.

The Sorceress's magical energy surged through every piece of circuitry of the machine giving it a life of its own. Then the machine slowly spread its great wings as the magic ran through every metal feather. The Sun Blazer then lifted its head and gave a metallic cry of life.

"Now Sun Blazer," said the Sorceress as the huge metallic eagle settled back on its perch. "I need you to fly to the Valley of Shadows, there you must find He-man and take him to the Royal Palace as fast as you can."

The Sun Blazer nodded its understanding of the Sorceress's instructions, then once again spread its great wings and took off for the nearest exit from Castle Grayskull. Once outside the Sun Blazer fired its rocket boosters and headed towards the Valley of Shadows.

He-man had made his way to the edge of the Valley of Shadows and was preparing for the long climb through the darkness. Then once he reached the top of the valley he would then have to work out a way to quickly get across the Sands of Time and towards the Royal Palace in time to save Orko's life.

_'I wish I knew who Zodac has contacted to help __me__.__'_ thought He-man.

Then as if to answer his question a startling cry pierced the darkness. He-man looked around to see where the cry had come from and caught a glimpse of a giant bird flying towards him.

_'Zoar!'_ thought He-man. _'But can't be, the Cosmic Council has bared any involvement from the Sorceress in this mission.'_

Then as the bird got closer He-man saw that it wasn't Zoar but something familiar.

_'That's one of Man-At-Arms's flight-packs!' _thought He-man. _'But they are still in the early stages; the prototype hasn't even been completed.'_

Then as the robotic eagle landed next to He-man, he felt a familiar presence enter his mind.

_"He-man, I am glad to see that the Sun Blazer has successfully found you in such a quick time." _the Sorceress's voice said.

"The Sun Blazer?" said He-man. "Then this isn't one of Man-At-Arms's Flight-Packs?"

_"It is indeed one of __Duncan__'s creations," _said the Sorceress. _"However the situation required that I use the magic of Grayskull to transform this unfinished Flight-Pack in to Sun Blazer, the living robotic eagle. I will explain more later. You must use the Sun Blazer to get you to Eternos as Strongarm is catching up with Orko."_

He-man instantly turned to the Sun Blazer. Without being asked a single thing the Sun Blazer began to transform in to a Flight-Pack. He-man put the Flight-Pack on and the Sun Blazer immediately took off for the skies.

Orko was so tired that he felt like giving up, but every time the deadly blades of the Roton got near Orko flew faster. Orko had tried every spell that he knew and a few that he had thought he had forgotten, to slow down Strongarm and his Roton. Yet Strongarm was still catching up to him. Ahead was the gates to Eternos City, he would reach them in a matter of seconds yet to the exhausted Orko they felt like they were a mile away.

In the Royal Palace the Heroic Warriors once again met in the main hall to discuss the situation that had started with He-man's death at Snake Mountain and resulted in the disappearance of Orko.

"Still no word from Strongarm?" asked Teela.

The palace communications expert shook her head.

"And we still have no clue as to who has got Orko," said Man-At-Arms. "Or where he maybe held."

"I know that this is jumping to conclusions but we must reconsider the thought that Strongarm may be the spy." said Ram Man.

"Ram Man may be right," said Fisto. "I know we got it wrong when we believed that Mekaneck was the spy. But we cannot allow that mistake to stop us from following any leads that may lead us to capture the true spy."

At the back of the hall behind the other Heroic Warriors sat Mekaneck. His mind was deep in thought as he tried to work just who had planted the evidence found in his quarters that had led him to be arrested for being the spy. Mekaneck turned to one of the many huge windows of the hall. The beautiful clear blue sky always helped clear his troubled thoughts. As Mekaneck let his gaze wander across the buildings and streets that made up Eternos City he found himself staring at the main gates. Then something caught his eye, Mekaneck instantly activated his power vision and he saw Orko being chased by Strongarm in a Roton.

"Both problems have just come to a end," said Mekaneck jumping to his feet and pointing to the window he saw Orko out of. "Because if we don't act fast Orko is about to be killed."

Every Heroic Warrior in the room raced to the window. Teela instantly had her communicator out and was ordering the city guards to the main gate as fast as possible.

"I'm not sure the guards will get to Orko in time!" snapped Teela in frustration.

Man-At-Arms was just about to order the engineers in the palace vehicle bays to prepare one of the Road Rippers for the race to the main gates when Mekaneck called out again.

"You won't believe what I'm seeing." said Mekaneck pointing out of the window.

Man-At-Arms removed a pair of power-goggles from his weapon pouch.

"By the Elders!!" said Man-At-Arms as he looked through the goggles. "Its He-man. And he's using one of my Flight-Packs!"

The Sun Blazer was faster than it looked. Within seconds He-man could see Orko and Strongarm. The Roton that Strongarm was flying was getting deadly close to Orko.

_'Time to see what this can really do.'_ thought He-man as he raised the two blasters that were built in to the Sun Blazer. Two bolts of red energy shot out and struck the Roton forcing it to tilt sideways and causing Strongarm to miss Orko.

Strongarm looked over his shoulder as the blaster energy shook the Roton.

"HE-MAN!!!" snarled Strongarm as he saw who had attacked him. "Can't he ever stay dead!!"

With his attention now turned towards the on coming He-man, Strongarm lost sight of Orko. He-man kept shooting at the Roton and soon Strongarm was forced in to landing. The instant the Roton was on the ground Strongarm leaped out ready for battle. He-man leaped to the ground and while the Sun Blazer returned to its eagle form, He-man drew his Sword of Power and charged at Strongarm. Empowered with Skeletor's power Strongarm was nearly as powerful as He-man himself. He-man swung his sword downward towards Strongarm. Strongarm lifted up his mighty right arm and the swords blade bounced off the iron tough armor.

"You are no match for me!" hissed Strongarm as he span around and struck He-man with a blow from his left fist. Unable to block the blow fast enough He-man was sent flying by the force of Strongarm's attack. He-man was a little stunned as he crashed to the ground, but He-man was quickly on his feet once more. As He-man made a grab for his sword he saw Strongarm once again heading towards him. Strongarm was like a runaway train, He-man was once again unable to successfully block Strongarm's attack. He-man was lifted in to the air and slammed down with enough force that the air was driven out of his mighty lungs. Gasping for breath He-man was easy prey for the on coming Strongarm. Strongarm lifted He-man off the ground and wrapped his mammoth arms around He-man crushing the life out of him.

"HA! If I had known it would be this easy to destroy you, I would have done it sooner!" laughed Strongarm as he squeezed harder.

He-man was finding it hard to concentrate; a dizzy feeling was washing over him as his lung desperately struggled to get oxygen. As blackness threatened to engulf He-man even Strongarm's mocking comments started to sound muffled.

Strongarm stared at He-man caught in his vice like grip.

_'Skeletor shall truly reward me for this Victory.'_ thought Strongarm as he continued to crush the life out of his foe.

Then Strongarm suddenly caught a glimpse of something over the limp shoulder of He-man. The main gates to Eternos City had opened and several Heroic Warriors were heading his way.

"Orko has told us all about your plans," shouted Teela who was at the front of the group. "And don't expect any backup because we know about that as well and there's a troop of guards hedging out to meet Skeletor and his men as we speak."

"You pathetic weaklings!!" replied Strongarm. "I don't need backup, I have already crushed the mighty He-man," Strongarm then held up the almost unconscious He-man to prove his point. "What makes you think you stand a chance against me?!"

"I'll show you what chance we have!!" roared Fisto as he raced past Teela.

Strongarm threw He-man to one side and turned to face Fisto's challenge. Fisto raised his large metal covered fist and drove it towards Strongarm with all the strength he could summon. With a movement as quick as a cat's Strongarm raised one of his massive arms and blocked the blow. The sound of metal striking the incredibly powerful arm of Strongarm echoed over the battle scene. The Heroic Warriors were stunned. Fisto was probably the most powerful warrior in the heroic army, seconded only to He-man.

Strongarm grabbed hold of Fisto by the front of Fisto's armor and easily lifted him off the ground.

"Now let's see how you handle this!" growled Strongarm as he balled his free hand in to a fist.

Strongarm had just pulled his arm back ready to drive his fist in to the face of Fisto when he suddenly heard Teela's voice shout.

"ATTACK!! HE CANNOT FIGHT US ALL!!"

The Heroic Warriors instantly followed Teela's command and charged towards Strongarm. Strongarm span and threw Fisto at the Heroic Warriors. As Fisto's body collided with them every Heroic Warriors charging towards Strongarm were sent flying.

From where he landed after Strongarm had thrown him He-man helplessly watched as the former bodyguard to the king and queen of Eternia easily tossed aside the attacks of Moss Man, Teela, Man-At-Arms, Fisto and Ram Man as if they were no more than little children. With the other Heroic Warriors heading off the attack from Skeletor it left little or no defence at Eternos City, and if the Heroic Warriors fell to the power of Strongarm then there would be very little that the city or even the royal guards could do to stop Strongarm from conquering the city and handing it over to Skeletor. Gathering all the strength he could He-man tried to get to his feet, however even the slightest movement sent waves upon waves of pain rushing through his entire body. Suddenly something shiny caught his eye, turning He-man saw that he had landed near his Sword of Power. Gritting his teeth against the almost unbearable pain He-man inched his way over to the sword. 

Strongarm had just deflected another attack from Man-At-Arms. All around him the Heroic Warriors were battered, Teela had even been knocked out, all be it accidentally, by being caught by Strongarm's elbow as he defended himself from a attack from Moss Man.

"If I had known it was this easy to crush the Heroic Warriors!" bellowed Strongarm in triumph. "I would never have asked to pose as the bodyguard for Randor or Marlena; I would have taken the Royal Palace and handed it to Skeletor!"

"You forget one thing," Strongarm heard a weak voice behind him say, Strongarm turned to see that it was He-man who had spoke. "For while I still have a breath Skeletor or any of his followers shall never lay clam to anything good."

"You are wrong," hissed Strongarm. "I've defeated you're allies and I shall crush you once and for all...." Strongarm suddenly stopped talking as he noticed that He-man had almost reached his Sword of Power. 

Strongarm then began to run over in a hope to stop He-man from grabbing his sword. As he heard the thundering sound of Strongarm racing towards him, summoning up the last amount of strength in his body, He-man leaped and grabbed hold of his sword. As soon as He-man's fingers touched the sword, the Sword of Power flared to life. A glow of magical energy erupted from the blade of the sword and travelled down it to wash over He-man. Strongarm drove his mighty fists at He-man as the magic of Castle Grayskull engulfed the champion of Eternia.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!......." He-man's voice echoed from the glowing orb of magical energy. Strongarm's blows had no effect; suddenly Strongarm was thrown through the air. As Strongarm hit the ground he looked up to see that the energy had gone and was replaced by a recovered He-man now dressed in the silver battle armor of Castle Grayskull. As pure fury rushed over him Strongarm raised one of his massive fists and drove it towards He-man. He-man swiftly raised a hand as well and caught Strongarm's fist in his hand. With a shocked look on his face Strongarm tried to force his fist forward but with the strength of He-man stopping it his fist wouldn't budge.

"H-H-How?" said Strongarm as sweat poured down his face. "I'm stronger than you! I proved it, I almost beat you!"

"Well almost isn't good enough!" replied He-man as he swung his free fist in to Strongarm's face.

The blow caught Strongarm hard and the mighty warrior was thrown off his feet. Blood began pouring from Strongarm's nose. Angered more Strongarm jumped to his feet, grabbing the nearest tree Strongarm tore it from the ground. Using the tree trunk as a battering ram, Strongarm charged at He-man. As Strongarm thundered towards him, He-man swung his sword in a arch and brought it down in front of the tree trunk. The edge of the trunk hit the blade of the Sword of Power, instantly the trunk split in to two and as Strongarm continued to drive the trunk forward the sword cut through the trunk more. Strongarm let go of the trunk as He-man and the sword got close. As the two halves of the trunk fell to the ground Strongarm once again prepared to attack with his fists. He-man easily dodged each shot from Strongarm then with on quick movement He-man flipped backwards and kicked Strongarm in the face, before Strongarm could recover He-man was once again on his feet and charging towards Strongarm. Stunned and dazed by He-man's kick Strongarm was unable to defend himself as He-man launched a swift and deadly attack. Within a couple of moments Strongarm lay defeated on the ground. And He-man stood victorious.

"I think the city cells will hold him," said He-man as several city guards came running from the main gates. "At least until we can get in touch with the Prison Star and have him transferred there."

The guards lifted the unconscious Strongarm up and dragged back in to the city. He-man then turned to the others. The Heroic Warriors were slowly recovering from their battle with Strongarm.

"How are you?" asked He-man as he knelt next to Teela who had just woken up.

"The more important thing is you," said Teela a little weakly at first. "You were killed at Snake Mountain. So how come you are here alive and healthy?"

"Its a long story," said He-man with a smile. "And I shall tell you as soon as the doctors check you out."

Teela had been given the all clear by the doctors of the Royal Palace and she didn't waste a moment seeking out He-man. He-man was in Man-At-Arms's laboratory, the pair were standing over the last of Strongarm's hidden spy devices.

"Are you sure that this is the last one?" asked He-man.

"As sure as I can be," replied Man-At-Arms holding up a small scanning device. "This device is keyed in to the frequencies that Strongarm's spy devices work on. I've swept every room in the palace, plus any locations that Strongarm may have accessed during his time with us and all come up clean."

"Well that's one mystery solved," Teela said behind He-man and Man-At-Arms. "But that leaves another. Namely the resurrection of He-man."

"We should meet in the main hall then I'll explain all." said He-man.

Later in the day all the Heroic Warriors gathered in the main hall of the Royal Palace, each and everyone waiting to hear how He-man had come back to life.

"Its good to see you all again," He-man began looking at all of the warriors one at a time. "And I also regret having to put you all through the heartache of witnessing my apparent death."I wouldn't have subjected you to something like that unless it was truly important as this mission was." and He-man began to explain. 

He-man was leaving Castle Grayskull when there was a burst of light and Zodac sat on top of his Star Chariot appeared.

"What brings you to Eternia?" asked He-man as the chariot landed next to him.

Zodac stood and stepped off the chariot and turned to He-man.

"Unfortunately it is no pleasure that brings me here." said Zodac.

_'It never is when it concerns the Cosmic Enforcers.'_ thought He-man.

"There has been a shift in the Cosmic Balance," continued Zodac. "And I need your help to correct it."

"I am always at the service of the Cosmic Council." said He-man.

"The council has discovered that the shift is located within one person," said Zodac. "Strongarm."

He-man was stunned.

"Strongarm is the bodyguard to my parents." He-man said at last.

"Indeed," said Zodac. "But he is also a spy in the employ of Skeletor."

"But if Strongarm is a spy then how will he change the balance between good and evil?" asked He-man.

"He will discover that you and Prince Adam are one and the same," said Zodac. "The revelation will send shock waves rippling throughout the Heroic Warriors and even the royal family itself. This will leave the forces of good weakened and ripe for the forces of evil to take over. It has been decided that this cannot be."

"I will contact the palace and have Strongarm arrested." said He-man.

"It is not as simple as that." replied Zodac.

_'When is ever simple.'_ thought He-man.

"You cannot get directly involved with revealing Strongarm's identity," said Zodac. "For that will also tip the balance. You must somehow force the natural course of events and have Strongarm be found out by other means."

Then without another word Zodac turned and sat back down on his Star Chariot. The Star Chariot then took off and Zodac vanished the way he had arrived, in a flash of light. He-man stood for a while puzzling over what to do about Zodac's statement. He couldn't tell the others that Strongarm was the spy and yet he couldn't do anything about it himself. After thinking it over He-man decided to seek the advice of the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull.

The Sorceress as beautiful as ever sat on her throne in the great hall of Grayskull.

"How may I help you champion of Eternia?" asked the Sorceress as He-man approached the steps that led up to her throne. 

"Zodac has informed me that the bodyguard to my parents, Strongarm is a spy working for Skeletor." said He-man.

"And you require my aid in bringing Strongarm to justice?" said the Sorceress. "I regret that I cannot help you out in this matter. Zodac had informed me of this and also barred my involvement."

He-man looked down heartened and was about to thank the Sorceress for her time when the Sorceress spoke again.

"However Zodac made no mention of my being able to advice you on a course of action." said the Sorceress.

"So you and the Sorceress came up with the idea of faking your death." said Teela as He-man finished his explanation.

"Indeed," said He-man. "I informed Zodac of our plan and the Cosmic Council decided to grant me temporary powers to exist inside the spirit realm. After being granted with this new power I had to then come up with a way to fake my death."

"And that is where I came in," said Man-At-Arms. "Though I didn't know the full details of the situation, He-man did tell me his plan to out the spy."

"So you were in it all along?" said Teela. "That's why you wouldn't allow me to go to Castle Grayskull to seek the advice of the Sorceress after Orko and myself began having visions of He-man," Teela then turned to Mekaneck. "Were you in on this as well?"

Mekaneck shook his head.

"Mekaneck was unfortunately dragged in to this by Strongarm's deceptiveness," said He-man. "But we couldn't say anything because it would have tipped off Strongarm."

"One last thing," said Teela. "What is Adam's involvement in all this?"

"To tell you the truth," said He-man. "I think Adam has gone off on one of his adventures. I'm sure he'll be back soon. In fact I'll even go and see if I can find him."

Skeletor sat in his throne deep inside Snake Mountain furious at the failures of his forces, first he had been ambushed by the Heroic Warriors as he and his men headed towards Eternos City in order to conquer it, then he learned that Karg and his Doom Troopers had failed their mission in the Valley of Shadows, and finally he had found out that his spy, Strongarm had been captured by He-man, who had come back to life somehow. Skeletor's throne room was empty as each and every Evil Warrior didn't want to suffer Skeletor's wrath while he was in this mood. 

Suddenly a bright light appeared, Skeletor was instantly on his feet, his Havoc Staff at the ready. Out of the light stepped Zodac the Cosmic Enforcer. Even as powerful as he was Skeletor knew that his powers were no match for a member of the Cosmic Council, yet he refused to lower his staff.

"What are you doing here?!" hissed Skeletor.

Zodac ignored Skeletor's threatening tone.

"I am here to protect the balance between good and evil," said Zodac. "Strongarm has played a very important roll in recent events. A roll that the council couldn't allow to be played. However in aiding He-man in his mission we have decided that we shall aid you as well."

"Why should I trust you or the council?" hissed Skeletor. "Your interference has cost me many battles."

"And has aided in many victories as well," said Zodac. "Why do you think the Mystic Wall fell when it did?"

Skeletor was a bit taken by surprise as he had never given it a second thought as to why the magical barrier that had kept him and his warriors prisoner for so long had fallen.

"Now it is time for us to aid you once more," said Zodac. "I shall return Strongarm to you."

"And why would I want Strongarm back?" asked Skeletor insulated by Zodac's offer. "He failed me. He's worthless as a spy now so what do I need him for?"

"Strongarm can still prove useful to you and your army," said Zodac. "But if you do not require Strongarm's services I am more than sure that he shall proved information about you and your plans that will be very valuable to the Heroic Warriors."

Zodac was about to turn and leave when Skeletor spoke.

"Wait," said Skeletor and Zodac turned back to him. "I will accept you offer of returning Strongarm to me."

"It is done." said Zodac.

Zodac then vanished in a blaze of light. When the light faded Strongarm was standing in Zodac's place.

"Now what shall I do with you?" hissed Skeletor as he looked down upon his former spy.


End file.
